Realidad
by Adigium21
Summary: Esta historia participa en el reto "Amistades Peligrosas" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black". Hermione sabe que debió haberlo visto antes. Pero no podía dejar al único hombre que la había hecho sentirse visible y amada. ¿O sí? Rated M por violencia y abuso verbal, físico y sexual. Están advertidos


**Notas de autor**: Bienvenidos a esta historia. Bueno, les seré honesto, es la primera vez que salgo de mi "zona de confort" y escribo algo yo solito. Por tanto, estoy un poquito nervioso por saber las opiniones de los demás. Espero sus comentarios, críticas constructivas, críticas destructivas y/o tomatazos...

**Leyenda**: Esta historia participa en el reto "Amistades Peligrosas" del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black".

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de J.K. Rowling. Yo no gano nada haciendo esto y si lo hiciera, lo habría tenido listo desde hace mucho…

**Resumen**: Hermione sabe que debió haberlo visto antes. Pero no podía dejar al único hombre que la había hecho sentirse visible y amada. ¿O sí?

**Palabras**: 3048

**Clasificación**: Angst y Drama

**Rating**: M, por contenido bastante fuerte… O sea, abuso verbal, físico y sexual (_Spoiler much?_).

_Actualización 9-Abril-2013_: Bueno, personas. Acabo de recibir un review que me hizo notar un garrafal error en esta historia: no especifiqué la razón de haber puesto un rating M. Acabo de modificar el texto en "Rating" y la descripción de la historia.

**ESO SIGNIFICA QUE: Si eres una (o un) fan del fluff Ronmione, te recomiendo que no continúes; esta historia no es para ti.**

Adelante…

* * *

**Realidad**

La primera vez que sintió el golpe, Hermione Granger creyó estar soñándolo. Era imposible que Ron, su amado esposo Ron, estuviera haciendo eso. Al instante siguiente al golpe, el pelirrojo se disculpó, lloró y pidió perdón. Y Hermione le creyó. Al final de cuentas, no había sido algo tan gravoso. Ron había estado un poco estresado esos días y había decidido ir a tomar algo al bar. Hermione lo entendía muy bien.

La segunda vez que Hermione recibió un golpe, pensó que debía haberlo visto venir. Al parecer, a Ron comenzaba a hacérsele costumbre el ir a tomar cada fin de semana, para "mitigar sus penas", como él le decía. Ella comprendía que no todo en su vida era color de rosa, que había fantasmas que ninguno de los dos había logrado superar, y si a Ron se le hacía más fácil soportarlos con un poco de alcohol, pues que así fuera. Hermione sabía que tenía que seguir firme, a su lado, sin importar lo que dijera o hiciera.

La tercera vez, fue por algo sin sentido. El pelirrojo, completamente sobrio, había llegado temprano a casa, mientras Hermione seguía descansando de su jornada laboral. Al no encontrar comida a la mano, comenzó a desesperarse. Hermione se acercó y le dijo que le prepararía algo en un instante.

—Ni te molestes —le contestó él—. Eres una inútil. La bruja más inteligente del siglo, mis pelotas. No puedes hacer la maldita cena… Con un demonio.

—Ronald, no me trates de esa manera. Soy tu esposa y me debes respetar…

No pudo terminar la frase. El pelirrojo alzó la mano y le atestó una bofetada con el dorso de la mano. La mujer sintió cómo se le hinchaba la mejilla al instante. Esta vez, Ron ni se disculpó.

—Iré a casa de mi madre. Allá sí me atienden.

Hermione se quedó en el centro de la cocina, con los ojos vidriosos. ¿Qué diablos acababa de suceder?

—o—o—o—

No se suponía que las cosas se desarrollaran así. Se suponía que su vida iba a ser perfecta. Después de haber pasado por un trauma tan terrible como una guerra, después de haber sido torturada por una de las brujas más temibles que había conocido, se suponía que nada malo iba a suceder de nuevo. Ella y Ron iban a tener dos hermosos hijos e iban a ser felices juntos. Ella seguiría trabajando en el Ministerio, cambiando el mundo mágico para bien, y él seguiría acabando con los malos. Se suponía que todo iba a estar mejor.

Nunca pudo ver dónde fue que todo cambió. Que todo se arruinó. Ron seguía sin poder superar la pérdida de Fred, y después de un tiempo de intentar hablar con el psicomago para superarlo, decidió olvidarse de médicos y encargarse él mismo de solucionar sus traumas.

Para ser la bruja más inteligente de su época, Hermione entendía que debía haber visto las señales. Tanto tiempo bebiendo, pasando varios días en casa sin ir a trabajar. Pasó enfrente de sus ojos y nunca lo percibió.

Sin embargo, de eso a llegar a un golpe… Hermione sabía que eso estaba mal, que estaba mal que siguiera con él. Tenía que irse, tenía que preservar su integridad, su ser. Tenía que salvarse. Pero no podía. ¿Cómo diablos podría alejarse del único hombre al que había amado? ¿Del único hombre que había conseguido hacerla sentir visible y amada? Porque se amaban, y Hermione lo sabía.

Se amaban…

—o—o—o—

—Granger, ¿qué te pasó en el rostro? —dijo Draco Malfoy, cuando vio a la castaña entrar a la oficina. Habían estado trabajando juntos por un tiempo, y habían conseguido tener una relación de cordialidad.

Al oír eso, Hermione se detuvo. ¿Tanto se notaba?

—Nada —contestó la mujer—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Sé reconocer cuando alguien trae un _glamour_ puesto. No sería la primera vez…

Hermione vaciló por un segundo. Los estúpidos encantamientos sanadores no podían deshacer bien los moretones.

—Algo me cayó en la cara, no tienes por qué preocuparte.

—¿Y por qué siento que debería hacerlo? Tienes magia, pudiste haberlo detenido. —El rubio se puso de pie—. ¿Acaso…? —Draco se detuvo—. No, olvídalo.

—¿Acaso, qué?

—¿Acaso Weasley te…? —contestó el rubio, levantando la mano.

Hermione puso los ojos como platos. Al instante, los recuerdos inundaron su mente. Trató de mantener la compostura.

—¿Qué? No, no, no seas idiota —dijo, tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo—. Ron jamás haría eso.

—De acuerdo —dijo el rubio—. No te molestaré.

Hermione casi suspiró de alivio. Se dirigió a su escritorio y comenzó a ordenar sus papeles.

Después de una hora de estar trabajando en silencio, Malfoy habló:

—¿Sabes, Granger? Astoria y yo planeamos dar una fiesta la próxima semana, en la mansión. Y, bueno, me sería agradable que nos acompañaras con tu presencia. Weasley está, obviamente, invitado.

Hermione lo miró por unos segundos.

—Seguro, me encantaría.

Un poco de diversión no haría daño, ¿cierto?

—o—o—o—

—Ron, compórtate, ¿quieres? —dijo la castaña, cuando vio que Ron iba por el cuarto trago de la noche—. Ya has bebido demasiado.

—Cállate, tú no me mandas —contestó el pelirrojo, arrastrando las palabras.

La decoración de la mansión Malfoy era exquisita, soberbia, hermosa. Las fuentes mágicas de champaña resaltaban por su sencillez y calidad, y la comida estaba deliciosa. Claro, Hermione no podía darse cuenta de nada porque estaba más ocupada concentrada en su marido. Al parecer, lo único que había escuchado (y la única razón por la que la había acompañado) era porque habría barra libre.

Draco y Astoria se acercaron. Iban vestidos con atuendos similares, y radiaban un gusto que Hermione envidió por un momento.

—Granger, me gustaría que conocieras a mi esposa. Astoria, ella es Hermione Granger. Trabajamos juntos desde hace ya casi un año.

—Mucho gusto —dijo la castaña, extendiendo su mano. Astoria la tomó y la sacudió grácilmente. Luego, le plantó un beso en ambas mejillas, como si la conociera desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Draco me ha hablado mucho de ti —dijo la mujer, sonriendo.

—Hurón, qué buen licor tienen aquí —dijo el pelirrojo, acercándose al grupo. Hermione hizo una mueca que Draco no pudo evitar ver.

—Sí, gracias. Qué bueno que te agradó —contestó el rubio, con un gesto de hastío, tratando de mantenerse a una distancia segura.

—¿Y quién es este bombón? —continuó Ron, bastante ebrio.

—Ron, es la esposa de Malfoy. Ten un poco más de respeto.

—Hermione, te he dicho que te calles. Me enferma la forma en la que hablas.

Hermione se puso roja de la vergüenza. ¿En serio? ¿Enfrente de los anfitriones?

—Tendrás que disculparme, Malfoy —dijo ella, para luego dar vuelta y dirigirse a la salida. Ron ni siquiera se inmutó.

—¿No vas a seguir a tu esposa, comadreja? —dijo Draco.

—No, prefiero quedarme aquí con esta dulzura —contestó, tratando de acercar su mano a Astoria. La mujer hizo un gesto de asco y se alejó de él, con la espalda erguida.

—Creo que será mejor que te vayas —dijo Malfoy. Como el pelirrojo no se movió, Malfoy sacó la varita—. Lárgate o te lanzaré un hechizo oscuro que te hará sufrir por mucho tiempo.

Ron bufó, escupió en el suelo y se dio la vuelta.

—o—o—o—

Los siguientes días parecieron una neblina. Hermione se levantaba, se arreglaba, desayunaba y se iba. Ron hacía lo que quería y no le hacía caso nunca. Al parecer, en el cuerpo de aurores comenzaban a frustrarse con su comportamiento y le habían dado un descanso. Un descanso que el pelirrojo prefirió ocupar en bares y pubs, bebiendo hasta perderse, una y otra vez. Y luego Hermione debía ir a buscarlo.

No sabía en qué momento se había vuelto tan sumisa y tan "no ella". Ahora, estaba a expensas de lo que dijera Ron, y todo se decidía según la opinión del hombre. Al parecer, había encontrado un lado de Ron que no le gustaba. Un lado horrible.

En su día libre, decidió que necesitaba acomodar sus ideas, y eso le resultaba más fácil cuando hablaba con Harry. El moreno había decidido terminar con Ginny y ahora vivía muy cómodamente en un barrio muggle, de clase media alta. Su casa era pequeña pero acogedora. Ron no gustaba mucho de ir a esa zona de Londres, por lo que casi no visitaban a Harry.

Cuando tocó el timbre, la puerta se abrió casi al instante.

—¿Hermione? —dijo el moreno, mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello.

—¿Mal momento? —dijo ella.

—Algo así. Hoy saldré con alguien.

—Oh, lo lamento. Es solo que...

—¿Qué sucede? Nunca llegas sin avisar. Algo pasó, ¿cierto?

—No quiero molestarte con mis asuntos.

—Hermione, tú nunca me molestarás. Sólo déjame hacer una llamada y soy todo tuyo.

Hermione sonrió ligeramente y entró al departamento. Se sentó en un sillón mientras esperaba a que Harry terminara de hablar. Cuando lo hizo, se sentó junto a ella.

—Dime, ¿qué te pasa? —dijo, agarrando sus manos.

—Harry, cuando continuaste con Ginny, ¿sentiste que algo cambiaba en ella?

—No sé. Bueno, no creo… Digo, tal vez fui yo el que cambió. Aunque sé que ella cambió las reglas del juego. Después de un rato, yo sabía que eso no era lo que quería para el resto de mi vida. Alguien tan aferrado y tan desesperante. Yo necesitaba libertad, y por eso me fui.

—Ron está muy diferente. No sé qué le pasa. Se embriaga a cada rato, ya no me respeta como su esposa… —dijo ella, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

—¿Qué dices? No puedo creer que Ron haga eso. Él te adora. Lo sé por la forma en la que te mira.

—Miraba. Ahora ya ni eso hace… Harry, Ron tiene un problema. Y su problema comienza a afectar nuestras vidas. Por favor, habla con él…

—Hermione, sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Si le molesta mi conversación, ¿para qué obligarlo a soportarme? Hermione, tu plática comienza a preocuparme… ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

Antes de que pudiera seguir preguntando, Hermione se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Gracias por escucharme, Harry.

—Hermione, espera…

Pero la mujer ya se había desaparecido.

—o—o—o—

Cuando llegó a casa, todo estaba oscuro. Con la varita, encendió las luces. Al llegar a la sala, encontró a Ron tumbado en el sillón, dormido. Hermione subió a su habitación. Comenzó a recoger su ropa y a guardarla en unas maletas que había conjurado. Las palabras de Harry seguían en su cabeza. "No era lo que quería para el resto de mi vida". Estaba tan concentrada en acomodar todo que no escuchó cómo Ron se aproximaba por detrás.

—¿Qué diablos haces?

La mujer brincó y soltó la varita, que rodó debajo de la cama. Ron trató de tomarla por la cintura.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? Apestas a whisky. Aléjate —dijo Hermione, tratando de apartarse.

Ron no hizo caso. En vez de eso, rodeó su cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos, estrujándola. Le era imposible a Hermione alcanzar su varita estando así.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No te puedes zafar? —dijo el pelirrojo—. ¿No puedes hacer magia sin varita?

—Suéltame, Ron. Te digo que me sueltes —exigió ella.

—Eres mi mujer, y tienes que cumplir con tus deberes.

Con una mano, tiró todas las cosas que estaban sobre la mesa. Comenzó a desnudar a Hermione sin cuidado, mientras la mujer continuaba forcejeando. El pelirrojo comenzó a desesperarse y le atestó una fuerte bofetada. Hermione cayó al suelo, medio desnuda y con el rostro comenzando a hincharse. Trató de alcanzar su varita pero Ron la levantó y le propinó otro golpe. Ella sólo pudo gemir de dolor. El hombre la arrojó sobre la cama sin cuidado y la terminó de desnudar. Sujetó sus manos y apoyó sus piernas sobre las de ella, para que no pudiera moverse.

Hermione pensó que era una pesadilla. Comenzó a gritarle, exigiéndole que la soltara. El pelirrojo debió desesperarse, porque la amordazó y la amarró a la cama con un simple movimiento de varita. Eso le permitió deshacerse de sus prendas con más facilidad.

—Esto te gustará, amorcito.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer. Nunca había conseguido hacer magia sin varita. No podía zafarse sin ella. Ron se puso sobre ella y comenzó a besarla descuidadamente. En el rostro, el cabello, los senos, el estómago. Hermione seguía intentando hablar, pero el hombre no le prestaba atención. La primera estocada dolió como los mil demonios. Hermione soltó un grito de angustia y dolor que su esposo ignoró olímpicamente. Ron comenzó a entrar y salir de su cuerpo, en un vaivén que le produjo náuseas. Una y otra vez, cada vez más profundo. Hermione cerró los ojos, deseando morir. Deseando perderse en la insensibilidad. El hombre siguió entrando y saliendo de ella con brusquedad, lastimándola, por varios minutos. Minutos que le parecieron horas, siglos. Cuando hubo terminado, salió de ella, se tiró a un lado y comenzó a roncar. Hasta ese momento, Hermione se permitió llorar.

—o—o—o—

—Voy a dejarte, Ron.

El pelirrojo dejó caer la cuchara sobre el plato. ¿Había escuchado bien?

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que voy a dejarte. No pienso seguir con esto. —Hermione se levantó y salió de la cocina. No pasó ni un segundo para que Ron se pusiera de pie y la siguiera.

—Estás loca si crees que voy a permitirte hacer esto. Tú eres mi esposa y me perteneces. —La tomó del brazo y apretó. Hermione dirigió su mano a su bolsillo y agarró con fuerza su varita.

—Con un demonio, suéltame. No me hagas lastimarte.

—¿Acaso crees que puedes conmigo? Soy un auror, hermosa. Sé cosas que tú no.

—Ronald, suéltame, joder. —Hermione sacó la varita y le lanzó una maldición punzante. El pelirrojo gritó de dolor y la soltó. Hermione comenzó a correr hacia la puerta pero el pelirrojo hizo que se tropezara usando su propia varita. La mujer cayó de bruces y el hombre consiguió alcanzarla.

—¿Qué harás ahora, eh? Intenta algo, cariño.

Hermione movió su rodilla y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la entrepierna de su marido. Cuando soltó su mano, le dio un puñetazo con toda su fuerza. Si bien no pudo hacerle mucho daño, lo desconcertó lo suficiente para poder ponerse de pie. Encontró su varita y le apuntó.

—No te muevas —dijo, cuando el pelirrojo trató de ponerse de pie.

—¿Me vas a matar? No tienes las agallas.

Hermione cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse. Las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas cuando su mente se llenó de recuerdos, de dolorosas memorias. Comenzó a temblar. Cuando abrió los ojos, Ron se le estaba acercando.

—¡_Crucio_! —gritó, desesperada. El pelirrojo comenzó a gritar y retorcerse del dolor, hasta quedar tendido sobre el suelo, desmayado. Una vez en el suelo, Hermione apartó la varita del hombre con un pie. Como una ola, cada uno de los malos ratos la recorrieron de nuevo, inundándola con una furia descontrolada—. ¿Qué se siente ser el indefenso ahora, Ronald? —dijo. Lo volvió a maldecir y el pelirrojo se retorció en silencio, como si una corriente recorriera su organismo. Hermione sintió un ligero placer al verlo tendido, hecho un desastre. Lo hechizó por tercera vez, por puras ganas de verlo estremecerse.

Parecía estar en un trance. Un trance del que le fue casi imposible salir. Cuando lo hizo, se sintió asqueada. Cayó de rodillas y comenzó a sollozar sobre el cuerpo de su inerte esposo. Después de un rato se calmó, se puso de pie, pasó por encima de él, salió de la casa y se desapareció.

—o—o—o—

—Bebe esto, Hermione —dijo Harry, acercándole una taza de té—. Repite lo que me dijiste hace un momento.

Hermione inhaló con fuerza.

—Ron ha estado golpeándome desde hace un tiempo. Hoy le dije que lo iba a dejar, y se puso tan violento que lo _crucié_.

Harry cerró los ojos y trató de calmarse él mismo. Lo que había hecho la mujer no era algo bueno.

—¿Crees que te encuentren? No le causaste un daño demasiado fuerte, ¿o sí?

—No lo entiendes, Harry —dijo la mujer—. Las leyes dicen explícitamente que a quien se le descubra utilizando una imperdonable en otro ser humano se le otorgará cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

—¿Y cómo habrían de saberlo? No creo que Ron te acuse.

—No me preocupa él. Todos en el ministerio tenemos un rastreador en la varita, debido a las nuevas medidas de seguridad. Dicen que es por nuestra seguridad, pero eso no tiene sentido.

—Vale, lo arreglaremos, ¿está bien? Ya se nos ocurrirá algo…

El timbre sonó. Harry se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. Se asomó por la mirilla y giró sobre sus talones. Su rostro reflejaba preocupación y miedo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó ella.

—Harry Potter, abra la puerta. Sabemos que Hermione Granger se encuentra con usted. Colabore con nuestro trabajo.

Hermione puso los ojos como platos. Al no haber respuesta, la puerta estalló. Los aurores utilizaron un hechizo de inmovilización con Harry, haciendo que el hombre cayera de bruces, sin ser capaz de ayudar a su amiga.

—Hermione Granger, está detenida por utilizar la maldición _cruciatus_ en contra de su esposo. Todo lo que diga será usado en su contra. El mundo mágico y el ministro lamentan terriblemente haber confiado en usted como promotora de la ley —dijo uno de los aurores, el que parecía el de mayor autoridad.

La taza de porcelana se rompió cuando obligaron a Hermione a ponerse de pie. ¿Detenida?

—¡Suéltenme! ¡No lo entienden, él me golpeó! ¡Maldita sea, suéltenme! —gritó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Pero no la escucharon. Un encantamiento aturdidor acabó con el desastre. Hermione cayó al suelo, completamente derrotada.

—o—o—o—

Su realidad cayó sobre ella como un balde de agua fría. Cadena perpetua. Estaría encerrada de por vida. Sin posibilidad de explicar su caso, dado que los que usaban las imperdonables "estaban trastornados y desconocían su realidad". Sabía muy bien el concepto, puesto que ella había ayudado a redactarlo. Eso debía ser un sueño. Maldición, tenía que ser un jodido sueño.

—Suéltenme —repetía cual letanía, mientras la arrastraban por los pasillos de la fría cárcel—. Él me golpeó, yo sólo me defendí. —Intentaba gritar, hacer que alguien le prestara atención.

Nadie le prestaba atención.

* * *

Hasta la próxima...

**Adigium21**


End file.
